


dreamers & dumbasses

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (But intended for post-series finale), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester finally Uses his Words, Dean Winchester is Loved, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: "It still feels like a dream, Dean."A thumb swipes across his cheek, brushing off a tear, and Castiel's breath hitches when Dean smiles — small, breathtaking, and just for him."I've been yours for years, dumbass."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	dreamers & dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

> join me in permadead-denial hub, e20 version. now here with callbacks and kisses, just for you.

Dean kisses Castiel with a millionth of the intensity that he marches towards him with, or that pierces through Castiel seeing tears in his eyes.

It's slow, and it's soft, and it's Castiel gloving Dean's hands when the hunter grabs the lapels of his trenchcoat, and Dean holding onto their entwined hands, as gentle as if he were holding onto the moment, and it's _everything_.

Castiel is back.

Castiel is back — back alive, back in Dean's arms, warm and real, and smiling, because he's never been happier.

Dean's never been happier either.

"Cas." It's all Dean can say, voice trembling as their foreheads press together, because Cas is here, he came back — and he loves, he _loves_ Dean. He was gone, but it's okay, and _Dean's_ okay, because he came back. " _Cas_."

Castiel melts into him, closing his eyes, and Dean's hands come up to cup his face.

"You really thought you couldn't have it?"

Castiel swallows.

"Have _me?"_

"I still —" He falters, the flash of hurt in Dean's expression hitting him. "It still feels like a dream, Dean."

A thumb swipes across his cheek, brushing off a tear, and Castiel's breath hitches when Dean smiles — small, breathtaking, and just for him.

"I've been yours for years, dumbass."

And that's it. That's what it's all been leading to. All their lives, all their fights, all the times they came back to each other. Every time all they could do was stare, and every time they almost said it. Every time they chose each other, and all the free will.

It's right there in Dean's eyes, as clear as the love that stands above all.

They're in love, a hunter and his angel, humanity and the soldier of God with a crack in his chassis, Dean Winchester and Castiel — and they're _real_ , and they're forever, and they're it.

"I prefer Cas." Castiel manages, voice breaking as a tear rolls down Dean's cheek, still making him smile because turns out that's all that matters.

"Yeah?"

"Less dumb, less ass."


End file.
